This section describes the Planning and Evaluation Core. The overall goal ofthe Planning and Evaluation Core is to monitor the progress of the collaboration in meeting its goals and objectives. The Planning and Evaluation Core will review the various components ofthe partnership at regular intervals to ensure that the goals and objectives are being met. The overall goal of this core corresponds to the first specific aim for the overall project; To conduct a diverse portfolio of cancer research projects. We will use the same structured development and rigorous review process to select new projects during the five-year award. The committees within this Core will meet to review, assess, and evaluate short- and long-term goals, progress ofthe projects and the Outreach and Integrated Training and Evaluation cores, and recommend new pre-pilot, pilot, and full proposals to be considered for funding through the Development Core.